Elegy
---- Elegy is a shared OC between Heliosanctus, and Spyro. Please do not use him without first consulting one of the two. Picture by Kittyluvver. Elegy is a NightWing with blue accents to his dark grey scales. His wings are silver and sparkly, and his eyes are a dreamsicle orange color. Elegy's parents migrated to the rainforest long before the rest of the NightWings had. His parents didn't move there for food, but because they had an appreciation for beauty that many of the NightWings had lost. They moved before Elegy and his younger brother Paracosm were born, so Elegy had never known any life otherwise. He didn't have the same appreciation for beauty that his parents had, and instead loved the rainforest for it's large variety of meat snacks, such as hippos and canaries. One day, Paracosm disappeared. Elegy never found out where he'd gone, but the biggest change in his life from his brother's disappearance was the affect it had on his parents. They'd grown reclusive, taught him to hate the NightWings they'd always believed had kidnapped their son to discourage freedom of habitation, and took long trips for weeks at a time, searching everywhere they could for their missing boy. Elegy was taught never to trust any tribe, and when his parents never returned from one of their trips, he was on his own. Over the next few years, he grew bolder about where he hunted and how he interacted with the other dragons that crossed paths with him. He began to learn that not everyone was out to get him, and betrayed his parents ideas of isolation to combat his own lonliness. His social skills were awkward at first, but eventually he got the hang of it. He did however develop a kind of need to justify everything and to talk in a way that he thought made people respect him, whether it's his insistance that he only eats meat (and is therefore tough and manly), or his conscious effort to hide any unnecessary emotions such as laughter and excitement. One day in the rainforest he encounters Stardust, a NightWing artist who wanders the rainforest in search of things to draw. Elegy falls for her and changes some characteristics about himself. He won't eat meat when she's watching, and he's developed a very sudden love for art, particularly her artwork. It isn't confirmed whether she likes him back or not, but he does get invited to go back home with her and meet her sister. When he leaves her home, he takes the long way home, the REALLY long way home, cutting through the Ice Kingdom. This side trip is part of an effort to woo Stardust with really pretty Ice Kingdom flowers she's never drawn before, but he gets terribly cold and realizes that it was probably a bad idea to set out when it was too dark to see the flowers he's intended to pick. He spends the night in the cave where Angel Knifeslives. A SwiftWing by the name of Stormlash apparently had the same idea, and they both try to help Angel Knifes overcome her fear of other dragons. He sets off for home to reunite himself with Stardust later that day, but he gets terribly lost in the storm, and his two new friends rescue him and take him back to the cave. Elegy_santi_rest.png|Elegy resting Elegy.png|Elegy by Talonsofpeace123 Hair was really hard. .jpg|Elegy as a human by Tundra Elegy2.png|Elegy by Olympia-the-Skywing Elegy-Maze.jpg|Elegy by Maze ElegyColor.jpg|Elegy by Kittyluvver ElegyButton.png|ElegyButton (for linking purposes) For Helio2.png|Elegy by Mediocre Waffle Elegy-byZeely.png|by Invader Zeel __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Content (Spyro the Bedeviled Dragon) Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters